


an alpha in Alicante keeps Alec happy

by yeahmalec



Series: Malec AUs [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec in heat, Alpha!Magnus, Bed Cuddles, Blushing Alec, Caring Magnus, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Alec, Slight making out, freeform magnus and alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahmalec/pseuds/yeahmalec
Summary: With Alec fearing he'll go to heat and deciding to act 'selfishly' for once, he invited Magnus to Alicante.





	an alpha in Alicante keeps Alec happy

**Author's Note:**

> (I've tried to do my research on fire messages, considering modern phones don't work in Alicante and I didn't want to change that. I didn't want to get into the writing of fire-messages as the art of burning paper can only be described so diversely. Plus, I kind of found the writing of Alec's blushing style adorable, so. PLUS, most of the information is gathered from the books but this is still portrayed by freeform Malec. It's a mixture of characters cuz eg I'm using jin as the consul cuz IDC 4 Malachi sma.
> 
> Also, of course, there is no malec kiss publicly in Alicante happened in this story. times are different so hopefully my book nerds can see past that.)
> 
> The idea to this story was gotten from Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)'s 'The Service Alpha.' https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273828 
> 
> I looove that story and thought I'd make something of my own as well.

 

 

Alec feels somewhat silly - watching as the few words burn in front of his eyes on the paper marked by a rune. He's nauseous with the mix of anxiety and nervousness thrown in, tossing the last clothes on his bedroom floor into the pile of dirty ones. 

He never thought Alicante, his supposed home, would cause him this much pain. He feels small there, considering he's one of the few omegas. 

Alec still hasn't gotten over the fact that he's an omega. He accepts it, himself, and understands but still isn't used to it. Now, that he's off his suppressants and he has Magnus - his service alpha, he feels out of place. Especially, when the inner of himself sometimes demands to submit to alphas - like when his mother snaps at him or when Jace raises his voice. And the need for an alpha and his body changing. It's all new and scary.

Especially, the need for an alpha. He sometimes wishes Magnus would be his alpha and not through a contract. He wants to be someone's omega, to please someone. 

Alec doesn't wait for an answer to his question if Magnus is awake. He probably isn't, considering it's noon and Magnus likes to sleep on Saturday's. But Alec really needs him, desperately, and believes times like this it's good to take a grasp of Magnus' one of many bits of advice. Act selfishly sometimes. 

That's why he's walking to The Gard, seeming confident but internally praying he isn't releasing too many pheromones, to call Magnus. Whilst alphas in Alicante are taught to respect and not act on their instincts, Alec doesn't want everyone knowing he needs an alpha. 

Alec is going to call Magnus. Of course, it's a challenge when the only functioning telephone is the one in the damned office of the Consul. He doesn't know much of the phone. Only that it works because of Ragnor Fell and that it was never removed because it didn't disturb the wards. 

Alec doesn't either know much about the Consul. He likes to think someone who holds the most powerful position in Idris would be humble but he doubts otherwise. 

He knocks twice on the door, counts to four before opening it and stepping into the office. He tries to maintain a cold face as he clears his throat. 

''Consul Penhallow, I've come to request to use the phone for my personal purposes,'' he says, voice steady and thick with strength. 

''And why is that? I can't hand you the phone without a proper reason seeing as there hasn't been using for it. Why do you need it? I'm highly aware of how capable you are to use fire-messages.''

Alec clears his throat, 'It's urgent and I'm afraid fire-messages will not arrive in time. You know what the wards do.'' 

''What is your business?''

''It's personal,'' Alec says, hoping it'd assure the Consul but of course it doesn't. 

''Nothing is personal when discussing to use a phone, Lightwood.'' There's a haste smirk as Alec nods. 

''I need to call my alpha,'' he says confidently, without intention letting his chest largen. ''His solicitude is needed''

''Who exactly is your alpha?''

''It doesn't change the situation but Magnus Bane.'' Alec knows people, Shadowhunters, don't qualify him as an alpha because he's half demon. Some people have asked Alec not the let him bed together for he'd break Alec, some beg Alec to find another. 

''That does change the situation.''

Alec frowns. ''No, it doesn't.''

''He's half demon, Alec. It does.''

''According to the law it doesn't and that's all this place is about, no?'' Alec crosses his hands behind his back. ''The law says that an omega preparing for heat is righteous to invite an alpha of any race through the wards of Idris. Demonic creatures are let in either through the North gate or your office. It's your choice.''

She smiles softly, ''You remind me of my daughter. A precious omega presenting as an alpha. It's rather impressive,'' she says, sweeping a black strand of hair behind her ear. ''Well, I'm sure you're aware of that. Aline thinks of you dearly.'' 

Alec only nods, signing he wants to contact his alpha now. ''You're not bitten. Service alpha?'' She continues to ask and Alec nods. ''And are you positive no harm will be done if I let this... Warlock enter Alicante?''

''Yes. I assure you.'' Alec eagerly nods and Jia nods, getting up from her seat to sign to the old, not so modern telephone. 

''I'll leave you to it.''

Even though Alec's sure Jan is going to be outside the door, listening carefully, he waits until she's completely out of the room, disappeared behind the door that leads into the waiting room. He catches the phone, poorly digging his fingers into the numbers and pressing it eagerly against his ear. 

''You're speaking to the High Warlock of Brooklyn, how may I help you?'' Alec can hear how tired Magnus is by his irritated tone. 

''M-Magnus?'' Alec mumbles softly, biting his knuckle, stomach doing flips. 

''Ah, Alexander,'' There's definitely a smile on the warlock's face. ''To what I owe the pleasure? I was counting down the lasting eighty-six days until your call.''

Alec flushes softly. He always does. He is a hopeless omega when it comes to Magnus, even though he won't admit it. 

''I need you to come to Alicante. I'm not sure if you got my fire-message but this couldn't wait. I got permission to call you from the Consul telephone in The Gard.''

''What's the matter?'' Magnus asks, ''Has something happened?''

Alec swallows, biting his lip. ''I think - I think my heat's early,'' he mumbles into the phone, as quiet as he can but still audible. ''Maybe it's because of the pressure my parents put on me or because the stress of being apart but I can feel it starting. Or I think I can, I'm not sure. I don't - I just want you here.'' 

''Can I? I know how people in Alicante or Idris, in general, welcome demonic creatures.''

''The law is the law, Magnus. They can't stop you from coming here for me,'' Alec says, trying to assure him. ''You can portal in the consul office or I can meet you at the North Gate.''

''Of course, my precious omega. Give me five minutes and I'll be at the North Gate.''

Alec's a blushing mess by the time he thanks Magnus and ends the call, allowing Jia to come back into the room. There's a hidden smile on her face and Alec knows it too well. It's the same smile hidden in Alec's mother when Alec told him Magnus Bane is his service alpha -- the smile that tries to look concerned because it's Magnus Bane but fails because the smile is out of happiness. 

Alec's mom is finally happy for him. 

''Thank you,'' Alec says when he closes the phone. ''He'll come to the North Gate. I - I appreciate this, really.'' 

Jia nods, ''I'm happy to help.''

Alec nods, awkwardly motioning to the door. ''I'll -- go,'' he mutters before hurrying out of the door. By now, the churning feeling in his body has grown and he knows the trail of scent he's leaving past him as he jogs toward the North Gate. 

Alec grins immediately when he sees the portal appear, Magnus stepping through in his full glam and dark outfit fitting his body perfectly. 

Magnus is known to help the Shadowhunters, which is exactly why Alec assumes the guards let him in without question, not minding the hormone-releasing Alec is squealing where he stands. 

''Magnus,'' he breathes out, letting Magnus' warm hand grasp his forearm. He pulls him in and presses a gentle kiss to his temple. ''H-hi.'' Alec is a true alpha, despite his submitting nature and need to get knotted every once in a while. But when Magnus is there, smelling so heavenly and caressing Alec, the young Shadowhunter can't help but cry internally from the good feeling hauling his insides. 

''Hello, darling,” Magnus smiles, eyeing Alec's wobbly state. ''Are you in heat yet? There's... Too many hormones surrounding you. I can't tell.''

Alec shakes his head, ''I'm sorry I called you in like this,'' he says while starting to walk. ''Whenever you want to, you can leave. I don't even know if I'm going into heat. But it feels like it and I'm just -- I really need an alpha. You. I wanted you here.''

Magnus frowns, ''Alec, of course, I won't leave. I want to be here, with you. Don't worry about that.''

Alec blushes, looking down at his walking legs as he grins from ear to ear. ''The room in here isn't much.''

''Is it close to your family?'' Magnus asks, ''Just to know. I'd hate for them to hear anything but I don't want them to be too far, in case you feel like needing them. If it comes down to a stress heat.''

Alec's stress heats are the worst. They're the most painful, heats where he just wants to have sex. He doesn't want puppies or his alphas knot, he just wants a naked body against him. And in other scenes, he doesn't want that at all. Sometimes, it can be a torturous ache in his lower abdomen, headaches and nausea.

That's mostly why he calls Magnus if it's outside his real heat. He feels so strongly towards the alpha that the smallest caress or scent calms Alec. 

They make it to Alec's small cabin further from the glass buildings in silence. Alec feels embarrassed by the warm air of hormones, thinking how much of the place reeks of omega if even Alec can smell himself. 

''Alexander... How long has this been going on?'' 

The first day when he arrived. That's a week ago. He only noticed four days ago, that's when he started considering calling Magnus. ''Uh... A few days ago it started,” he says and Magnus frowns. 

''Go take a shower and I'll prepare the bed for you. Leave the door open, just in case.''

Alec nods, trying not to spare thought to what prepare means -- Magnus spreading his scent all over Alec's bed to calm him, neutralizing the possibilities of that. 

And Alec feels giddy because of that. Because of Magnus. Maybe it's because he's never felt this -- he's never had anyone, especially an alpha, care for him this way. An alpha granting their scent to an unmated alpha is rare, even if it's through service and God, it makes Alec wish he could be Magnus' real omega. His mate. Not just a twelve-month contract. 

He enjoys the cool water running down his body that keeps gaining temperature. At this time, Alec is sure his heat will come. Not sure in which way this time. Maybe it'll be painful due to the amount of stress or maybe it'll be where he just needs his alpha all over him, because of the amount of sudden stress relieved from his body only by the presence of Magnus. 

It doesn't take him long to finish. The eagerness to touch Magnus creeps up on him and sends him out of the shower after he's felt his muscles relax. 

By the time he exits the bathroom that's attached to his modest bedroom, he can feel the alpha in the room suck into his veins and burn his insides up. 

''Magnus...'' Alec breathes out at the sight of the bedroom, tugging the towel around his chest closer, filling his nostrils with the strong scent.

''I know, I know,'' Magnus mumbles. ''I can't help it. I'm nervous, too. I saw how bad your stress heat was that one time and I'm afraid that I won't do right.''

Magnus has seen Alec's stress heat, briefly. It was that one time, when he was pressured to marry a shadowhunter male, his father marked him as the disgrace Lightwood and he had just stopped taking his suppressants. 

He had cried in pain, trashed half of his apartment and ended up in his bleed, bloody from cuts from a broken vase, clutching to an old teddy bear of his younger brother in his nest back in the Institute. 

Alec doesn't blame Magnus for being afraid. 

''It calms me, in a way. Don't worry,'' Alec says, looking around the room. ''It feels more like home now.''

Magnus gives him a grin, tossing a pair of boxer briefs to Alec. Alec dresses them on, trying his best to keep the towel covering him as he slips them on. He hangs the towel, crawling under the sheets Magnus has opened for him. 

''Do you need anything?'' Magnus questions, rolling up his sleeves. ''A hot drink? A blanket?''

Alec sighs, snuggling on his side. ''You in minimized clothing next to me,'' he says and Magnus grins, chuckling. He begins to remove his clothing, not shy under the gaze of Alec's curious eyes. 

He settles next to Alec, letting the omega finds his comfortable place on the alpha. His palm presses to Magnus' lower stomach, head resting on Magnus' chest. With their bodies together, Alec can feel his muscles relax and stress ease from his body as he breathes in Magnus. 

''What brought on the stress?'' Magnus asks, his fingers forming goosebumps on Alec's skin as they go up and down on his back. He seems to detect Alec's overthinking when he shifts, humming. ''Alexander?''

''I don't know if I should say,'' he mumbles quietly. 

Magnus frowns. ''If you don't want to, it's fine. But I'd like to know.''

''I think it's not really normal.''

''It's about me, then?'' Magnus asks and Alec nods, inhaling. 

''I don't know. I know it's not usual since we're not mated but when I remember we’re this far away,'' Alec silences for a second, fingers twitching at Magnus' hip. ''I start to feel uneasy. Stressed and restless.''

''It's normal when in heat,'' Magnus tries to assure and Alec doesn't bother explaining further, only nods. 

They lie in silence before Alec hesitantly licks his lips, pressing them against Magnus' upper breast. His finger traces patterns of runes on his abdominal muscles. 

Alec's movement is slightly hesitant, lips hovering just over Magnus' skin as his kisses trail more up, reaching Magnus' jaw where Alec snuggles against the scent point. He raises to his elbow, face inches away from Magnus' as he stares at his brown eyes, nose and then lips, seeking permission. 

''What comforts you?'' Magnus asks softly. 

Alec swallows, ''Pleasing you,'' he mumbles, taking a last glance of Magnus' eyes that are glistening with lust before leaning in, capturing his lips into a soft and still lips until Magnus moves his lips. 

It's not a surprise that Magnus places his palm on Alec's hip, pushing him back to lie on the bed, his own body following close behind. 

''Why does it comfort you?'' Magnus asks against his lips, tongue sweeping at the bottom. 

Alec's breathless, ''Because I know my alpha is happy and satisfied,'' he says, letting himself enjoy the smooth skin of Magnus' against his own. 

They're both used to it. Making out is something that along with nearly every heat they spend together, outside that they hadn't done anything. Besides a handjob, Magnus once gave Alec, when the omega was nearly incapable of holding himself together. 

Alec isn't a prude despite whatever his siblings say. He's like a religion guy in the mundane words -- one that believes sex comes with marriage. Only this time, Alec wants to have sex for the first time with someone he thinks he could build a future with. Someone who's possibly been with him for some time and would be wanting to mark him. Someone Alec wants. 

Alec enjoys Magnus' lips caressing his shoulder, relaxing into the touch. ''Are you feeling better?'' Magnus hums, pressing the last kiss to Alec's forehead before pulling them to each other again. 

Alec nods. ''I never wanted to admit that alphas make omegas calmer,'' he says, a small tone of humour in his voice. ''I didn't want to believe it. But it really does help. There's something about the strong scent that just... Demands me to calm down.''

Alec can feel the stress starting to drain from his body, making him melt against Magnus. 

Magnus doesn't say anything. He squeezes Alec, lips pressing under his ear with the tip of his tongue pressing against his skin. Alec surely blushes. ''Sleep, my omega. You'll need the strength.''

Too bad he isn't' really Magnus' omega. 


End file.
